Fotos
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Jason logro lo que muchos consideraban imposible: enamorar a Nico Di Angelo... Ahora, con un mes de relacion Jason busca la manera de que el hijo de Hades acepte tomarse una foto. Que clase eventos se desencadenaran en el campamento. ONE SHOT, Jasico


**¡HOLA! Antes de que quieran asesinarme por haber osado empezar otro fic cuando aun no termino los otros, relájense que este es solo un Oneshot, no afectara en nada a los demás.**

**En fin le quiero dedicar este no tan corto Oneshot a **Sara Blackcry** quien menciono que habia muy poco material Jasico. Le doy toda la razón, y la verdad es una de mis parejas favoritas jajaja**

**Disfrute mucho al escribirlo y me gustaría que ustedes también lo disfrutaran.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Percy Jackson me tertence. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. De hecho, me gustaría que lo tomaran como una iniciativa para fomentar el Jasico.**

**Advertencias: ninguna en especial, diría que es para todo público y además muy divertido.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fotos<strong>_

_**Jasico (One Shot)**_

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente en todo el campamento mestizo; Apolo practicaba con el arco, Ares y Hermes con las espadas, Atenea y Hefesto estaban en el lago con las canoas. Pero, aunque el sol brillaba radiante, el interior de la cabaña de Hades estaba tan oscuro como si fuera media noche.

Y en el interior, el único hijo del dios de la muerte se entretenía leyendo manga:

-¿Qué crees que haces?-O eso pensaba; ni siquiera desvió la mirada de su lectura en cuanto sintió la presencia de alguien más en la cabaña y hacía desaparecer la cámara en sus manos.

-Nico, es la tercera esta semana-Jason salió de su escondite. Odiaba que Nico haya aprendido a desaparecer las cosas con viaje sombra a voluntad. Pero siempre podía abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Entonces deja de insistir con el tema-Por más rudo que intento sonar, Nico no podía evitar que sus hombros se derritieran al estar rodeado de los fuertes brazos del hijo de Júpiter-Y no hagas eso…

-¿Qué cosa?...-Jason no deshizo su agarre y ahora le hablaba al oído-¿Esto?-Le hablo más cerca y con mas suavidad-… ¿O esto?-Ahora Nico sentía el aliento del rubio en su cuello-Se que te gusta-

-Si…-Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto; aun así extendió su brazo y le quito la pequeña cámara digital que Jason sostenía en el aire-Pero no intentes jugar conmigo-

Al segundo Jason se estaba estrellando de espaldas contra el piso de su cabaña.

-Maldito mocoso-Al menos esta vez lo había mandado a su cabaña y no al lago, como veces anteriores.

Pov Jason:

Tal vez se estarán preguntando qué rayos está pasando.

Bueno les daré un resumen; después de que terminara la guerra contra Gea y sus gigantes y todo volviera a la normalidad todos los de la profecía regresamos a nuestras "normales" vidas mestizas. Hazel y Frank volvieron al campamento Júpiter, ahora tienen el trabajo de embajadores entre ambos campamentos, así que los vemos con frecuencia por aquí; Leo estuvo fuera por unos meses, casi un año, volando con Festus en busca de una isla, cuando regreso traía a Calipso con él. Se armo un pequeño alboroto un tiempo después, al parecer la hija del Titán solo veía a Leo como un amigo, pero se resolvió rápido.

Percy y Annabeth, bueno ellos tampoco tuvieron tanta suerte; creo que pasaron más cosas en el Tártaro de las que nos contaron. El punto es que luego de unas semanas Annabeth cortó a Percy. A todos nos tomo por sorpresa, en especial porque Percy no pareció afectarle tanto. Se distanciaron mucho, incluso como amigos, pareciera que Annabeth sentía miedo de Percy. Siento un poco de pena por él, pero creo que hay algo más que nadie más nota.

En cuanto a Piper y a mí. Bueno, es un poco más simple que con Percy; al final nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Por suerte Piper también se dio cuenta y pudimos cortar por lo sano. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos y creo que ella está saliendo con un chico de Apolo, dicen que es Will.

En cuanto a mí, decidí quedarme en el campamento mestizo por dos razones: la primera es que me siento muy a gusto aquí, no que el campamento Júpiter fuera malo pero nunca lo sentí como un hogar para mí. La otra razón, bueno, esa tiene nombre y apellido: Nico Di Angelo.

Así es, luego de lo que pasamos en el Argo II, en Croacia y durante la guerra no pude evitar tomarle aprecio a ese chico. Y él a mí, cosa que nunca decía en voz alta. Al principio solo veía a Nico como un hermano pequeño, por eso insistí tanto con que se quedara en el campamento. Fue difícil pero al final, entre todos, logramos convencerlo.

Al principio creí que sus sentimientos por Percy tuvieron mucho que ver. Pero el me confesó haberlo superado. Les confesare que escuchar eso me hizo sentir un extraño vacio en el estomago. Y eso nos lleva a como, en contra de todo pronóstico, termine enamorándome de él.

Al principio lo negué rotundamente, es decir, no podía enamorarme de Nico. El era…

Bueno ese fue el motivo que me llevo a aceptarlo, no había ninguna razón en contra. Y que si Nico era un chico, a él le gustaban los chicos, y que si lucia un poco menor, por lo que se debe tener más de ochenta. Ese fue un punto a mi favor. Y me motivo tanto que olvide que, aparte de la edad y el sexo, el resto de Nico era… Nico.

Frio, serio y muy distante.

No tengo idea de cómo, pero todo comenzó como una mala telenovela, y si, a veces veo telenovelas con Leo, larga historia. El punto es que quería asegurarme de no tener competencia, es decir: asegurarme de sacar a Percy del juego.

Estuve haciéndole la misma pregunta por casi una semana: ¿te gusta alguien? Creo que me pase, en una de esas termino preguntándome si yo gustaba de él. Así que después de una, bastante absurda, charla termine confesándole que me gustaba Nico; sin decirle los sentimientos de nuestro primo, obviamente. Y, por absurdo que parezca, termino animándome a decírselo.

De las que tuve que hacer para convencerlo de no meterse.

Y no me creerían lo que descubrí… Pero eso es cuento para otro día.

Luego de asegurarme de que mi mayor competencia no me estorbaría pase a lo siguiente: ¿Cómo diantres estaría seguro de que Nico ya no sentía nada por él? Confieso, considere pedirle prestados a Aurum y Argentun a Reina, ya saben, sus galgos detectores de mentiras. Pero me pareció algo excesivo.

Así que se me ocurrió arriesgar el cuello, literalmente, y preguntárselo directamente.

Flash Back:

-¿Qué quieres Jason?-Aproveche que teníamos la práctica de espadas juntos y lo aborde mientras desenvainaba su espada de acero estigio.

Creo que no pensé muy bien esto.

-Nico, ¿aun sientes algo por Percy?-Pude ver el filo de su espada brillar. ¡En verdad debí planear mejor esto y preguntárselo por escrito!

-Ah…-Pero conserve mi cabeza unida al cuerpo; ni siquiera me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrí cuando escuche a Nico suspirar-Sabia que no me creíste cuando lo dije en Croacia.

-¿Eso es un sí?-No sé, pero ese fue un mal día para mi sentido común.

-Es un "ya no"-Parece que mi sentido común se llevo a sus vacaciones a los sentidos homicidas de Nico; esta mucho mas conversador que de costumbre-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Eh, yo solo, estoy preocupado por ti-

-Éramos muchos y pario la abuela…

-¿Qué?-Eso sonó gracioso.

-Es un decir, se me pego de Hazel; ya tengo suficiente con que Percy se preocupe.

-¡Sí, pero yo no me preocupo como él!-Tal vez no debí decir eso. Menos tan fuerte.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Saben, en momentos como este un ataque de monstruo me vendría de perlas; ¿es mucho pedir? Pero la suerte de un semidiós siempre es un asco.

-Eh… Yo… Como te explico; Etto-

Fin del Flash Back

Aun no tengo idea de cómo pude librarme de esa; pero Leo y su nuevo carro volador fuera de control tienen buena parte del merito. Al final Nico no volvió a preguntarme nada.

Fue incomodo pero esa vez logre mi cometido; Nico ya no sentía lo mismo por Percy y yo me encargaría de sacárselo definitivamente del corazón. Pero las cosas no fueron más fáciles, de ahí en adelante.

Y tampoco es algo que quiera contar ahora, me aterra el solo pensarlo.

Pero lo importante es que ahora Nico y yo tenemos cerca de un mes de relación, relativamente secreta: todos en el campamento lo saben, nadie lo dice por miedo a que Nico los decapite.

Amo a ese chico.

-Creí que estabas con Nico…-

-See.

-¿Volvió a lanzarte al algo?-Odio cuando Percy pone esa risa socarrona.

-No-Respondí tajante.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer tomarle una foto? Digo, ¡enamoraste a Nico!-Lo dice como si hubiera completado la odisea en un día.

-¿Y? Nico es un chico fantástico, lo amo, y todo lo que quiero es un marco con su foto junto a mi cama ¿es mucho pedir?-Lo que sí es mucho pedir es no haber dicho nada. Ahora tendré que soportar a Percy mirarse con socarronería todo el día.

-Sabes que: te apoyo.

Fin Pov Jason

Pov Nico.

Amo a ese tonto romano, pero si sigue apuntándome con una cámara voy a mandarlo a china. O tal vez corea.

Si se están preguntando de quien hablo: es de Jason. Y si, lo que leyeron al principio es verdad. Pero no crean que vaya a repetirlo. Eso solo puede escucharlo él.

-Genial me estoy volviendo un cursi.

Por lo menos estoy solo. Aquí en la armería cuando es día de afilar nunca hay nadie. Por eso vengo.

No me mal entiendan; desde que estoy con Jason me he abierto un poco más a las personas y a los mestizos. Al final, él y Hazel tenían razón, nadie me juzga por ser lo que soy ni por estar con Jason. Por un tiempo me preocupo Piper, pero ella en verdad comprende del amor y me abrazo en cuanto se lo dije.

Si, se lo dije personalmente.

-¿Nico?-Hablando de la reina de roma-Imagine que estarías aquí.

-Hola Piper, ¿paso algo?-Deje de lado la espada de bronce que estaba afilando a la vez que la veía quedarse de pie en la puerta.

-Nah, solo quería preguntarte si has hablado con Hazel…-Ah ya entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

-Sí claro, pero tienes que hablar es con Frank, ya sabes el pretor-Termine lo que estaba haciendo así que la alcance en la puerta y caminamos fuera-Aun no entiendo bien esto que estas planeando.

-Lo harías si prestaras atención a las reuniones de jefes de cabaña-¿Me está reprochando?

-Solo me he dormido una o dos veces.

-La "mitad" de las veces; y la otra mitad te desapareces con Jason-

-Eso no era necesario-Tuve que desviar la cara para que no viera como me sonrojo-Además, ya no estamos en guerra; lo único que discutimos en esas reuniones son quien no lavo los platos o quien hundió la canoa de quien.

-Bueno, si prestaras atención sabrías que esta vez organizamos algo más grande-Solo para no decepcionarla le pregunte de que se trataba.

En la última reunión, a la cual falte por culpa de Jason, Rachell, nuestro flamante oráculo, había proclamado una nueva profecía. Obviamente todos se habían puesto muy serios ante la expectativa de una nueva guerra. Pero lo único que dijo fue: -Tenemos que organizar una fiesta para el final del campamento-. Sus palabras exactas según Piper.

Casi me echo a reír… Casi.

Conocía a Rachell y que se inventara una profecía solo para hacer una fiesta no es algo que me sorprendiera. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para salir con Jas´, si así le llamo cuando nadie más nos escucha ¡no le digáis a nadie! Pero que ni creyera que bailaría con el… Tal vez a media noche me lo lleve a mi cabaña-

-… y también vendrán los Romanos-Ahí fue cuando volví a prestar atención a lo que decía Piper.

Esta vez Rachell fue muy lejos. Se invento que debía ser "una reunión de paz entre nuevos aliados" en palabras más normales "la fiesta más grande que se haya visto entre mestizos". Aunque ver a mí hermana; a Frank, al cual a veces fastidio con mi poder de "hermano mayor de su novia"; y a Reina, sería bastante agradable.

Esto de pensar en positivo y de ser del "club de los optimistas" es bastante tranquilizador. Jason toma todo el merito por ello. Pero, tengo poca práctica y fácilmente vuelvo a ser el mismo de siempre. Por ejemplo, cuando Rachell me asigno mis responsabilidades:

-Tu iras a comprar todo lo necesario a la ciudad más cercana-Y me entrego una lista, un par de hojas grapadas-Serpentinas, globos, cornetas, sombreros, antifaces, disparadores de espuma, ¡mucha espuma!, cañones de confeti, pintura para el cuerpo, muchos refrescos con mucho azúcar y cafeína…

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?-Pregunte dando vuelta a las hoja, ¡la lista era por ambos lados!

-Porque tú puedes hacer ¡Puf! Y volver… Cualquier otro tendría que cargar con todo eso todo el camino. Y Argos ya tiene la camioneta ocupada.

-Yo no hago "puf"-Esta chica ha visto demasiados futuros; ya empieza a "puflear"-Esta bien, lo hare-Me di la vuelta y antes de irme escuche como decía:

-¡Tengo a Jason ocupado! Así que no podrás llevártelo.

Si esa chica sigue usándome de chico de los mandados ella será la que haga "puf"… ¡Directo a la punta del Everest!

Pase casi toda la tarde en conseguir la larga, de veras larga, lista de Rachell. Cuando regrese note que había algo extraño en el aire.

Ahí fue cuando empezó mi, llamémoslo karma. Bueno, técnicamente empezó cuando regrese a mi cabaña. El viaje sombra con las bolsas de cincuenta kilos me había dejado exhausto, así que solo quería tirarme en mi cama y dormir hasta que Jason llegara a despertarme para la cena. Que casi siempre terminaba siendo yo.

Ok eso fue más información de la que debían saber.

El punto es que en vez de encontrarme con mi suave y cómoda almohada de plumas, termine respirando contra un papel: ¡rosa! Un papel en mi almohada ya es raro, ¿pero que sea rosa? No es que fuera una notificación de despido.

¡Era peor!

Como si el asqueroso color no fuera suficiente, estaba escrito en rojo con una letra cursiva muy estilizada y elegante, lo admito era una muy buena caligrafía. Y rezaba:

"_Querido Nico Di Angelo, por orden directa de nuestro estimado director de campamento, el Señor D, se te pide por favor no olvidar que mañana se estarán tomando las fotografías para el primer anuario del campamento mestizo a partir de las nueve de la mañana. Atentamente, Rachell Elizabeth Dare y Jason Grace"_

Ahora sí: Rachell tendrá la protección de su querido Apolo, no puedo tocarla; pero Jason es otra historia…

-¡Oh, él de mí no se escapa!

Fin Pov Nico

-¡Baja!

-No…

-¡Jason Grace baja en este mismo instante!... No te hare nada, solo quiero hablar.

-Si claro… No soy idiota.

Luego de leer la nota Nico había salido disparado a buscar a su víctima: ósea, a su novio. Cosa que no le tomo más de tres segundos porque el rubio estaba jugando baloncesto. Por suerte Jason tenía unos muy buenos reflejos y apenas vio a su "querido novio" salió disparado fuera de su alcance.

-¿Cuánto llevan en eso?-Pregunto Leo sentándose junto a Percy, en el porche de la cabaña tres.

-Como media hora…-Respondió el ojiverde; desde donde estaban podían ver perfectamente a Jason volar veinte metros sobre Nico; y al azabache, espada en mano, esperarlo en el suelo con al menos media docena de esqueletos flanqueándolo-Creo que Nico espera a que Jason se canse-Agrego divertido. Esos dos eran demasiado necios como para dar a torcer su brazo, en especial Jason cuyo cuello estaba en juego.

-Los Stoll están haciendo apuestas…-Percy vio en la dirección que señalo Leo y a los gemelos hijos de Hermes en el porche de la cabaña once, agitando un fajo de papeles y recibiendo dinero de otros campistas-A todas estas, ¿porque Nico quiere matar a Jason, otra vez?

Aun recordaba la última pelea de esos dos; casi todas incluían a Nico queriendo degollar al rubio.

-¿Recuerdas ese papelito rosa?-Pregunto Percy.

-¿El que decía que tenemos que tomarnos fotos mañana?-Percy asintió a la vez que rodaba a Leo por los hombros.

-Eso fue idea de Rachell; pero Jason quiere una foto de Nico, Nico no quiere tomarse fotos…-Percy dejo el resto en el aire mientras Leo reía divertido.

-Y ambos son unos tercos-La acotación de Leo provoco que el ojiverde empezara a reír disimuladamente-¿De qué te ríes, Jackson?

-Es divertido estar contigo…-Incluso Leo debía admitir que era agradable estar con Percy… Pero esta historia no es de ellos dos.

Así que, volviendo con nuestro querido hijo de Hades.

-Me debes una explicación…-Resulta que los esqueletos que Nico controlaba lograron hacer una escalera y bajar a Jason a tierra firme. Ahora lo arrastraba fuera de los demás campistas y cualquier otro testigo.

Pero Jason no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Cuando Nico se detuvo, a mitad del bosque, se levanto y lo encaro:

-Ya que no quisiste tomarte una foto, ni solo ni conmigo…-Le recordó, provocando que Nico rodara los ojos contrariado de tantas veces que habían hablado del tema-Decidí obligarte.

-Sabes que solo tengo que desaparecer el tiempo que dure esta locura-Nico creía que había ganado. No sería la primera vez que se ausentaba del campamento.

Pero no contaba con el as bajo la manga que guardaba el hijo de Júpiter:

-Si lo haces… Puedes olvidarte que vuelva a visitarte por las noches, o que lleve el desayuno a tu cabaña.

Pov Nico:

¡El muy bastardo! Eso fue un golpe bajo, puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos vivir sin sexo.

¡Pero no pienso darle el gusto de ganarme!

Mi primer plan fue:

-¿Estas, seguro?-Me acerque a él y lo rodee por la cintura con mis brazos-Podríamos divertirnos… Solo, olvida esta locura.

-¿En serio?-Parece que funciono; él me sujeto por la barbilla mientras me peina hacia atrás con la otra mano-¿Intentas seducirme solo para no tomarte una foto?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que apareció en el fondo del lago y espanto a varias náyades.

Bueno, parece que los esqueletos de guardia alrededor de mi cabaña funcionan.

Faltan cinco minutos para las nueve, la hora que se supone que debo ir a tomarme la dichosa foto de cabaña, y nadie ha venido a darme la lata. Al menos aun conservan algo de sentido común. Mi plan es quedarme aquí todo el día, el único problema es que Jason no vendrá a traerme el desayuno o el almuerzo.

-Es su problema-Gruñí mientras tomaba uno de los libros de mi estante. Un poco de lectura ligera me mantendrá ocupado. Pero mientras ojeaba la página en la que iba escuche como mi reloj de pulsera daba un pitido anunciando las nueve en punto.

-¡Ya es tarde!-Lo siguiente que vi fue como mi puerta se abría de par en par y entraban unas enredaderas que me sujetaban y me arrastraban fuera. Llevándome hasta el frente de la casa grande donde me soltaron.

-Maldita sea-Tuve que escupir algunas hojas de viña para poder hablar. Cuando levante la vista me encontré de frente con Dionisio, aunque no lo crean estaba sonriendo-¿Qué demo-

-¡Bien!-El director del campamento dio un aplauso antes de hablar-Ya que el señor Niki esta aquí podemos proceder a sacarle su fotografía y seguir con los siguientes.

No sé que es peor, que unas ramas de uvas me arrastren medio campamento para tomarme una puta fotografía o que me llamen "Niki". Creo que lo primero, en cuanto intente escapar las ramas volvió a sujetarme y esta vez, contra un banco frente a la casa grande.

-Es solo una foto Nico, con la casa grande de fondo y ya-Es raro escuchar hablar a Argos, tiene asentó de adolescente australiano-No tienes que asistir a las de grupo…

-Ni a esta-Por suerte era de mañana estaba bajo la sombra de la casa grande. Pero en cuanto intente desaparecer no paso nada.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes…-Oh claro, el señor D y sus enredaderas, ¿Por qué mejor no me estrangula con ellas y ya?-Tentador, pero, por primera vez en todos mis años en este lugar alguien propone una idea interesante.

-_"Buena jugada Rachell"_-Ganarse al director del campamento de su lado con una fiesta porque es el dios de las fiestas.

-Sonríe…-Yo no podre desaparecer, pero si puedo hacer desaparecer la cámara cuantas veces quiera. Y ya llevamos una hora en esto-Nico es la decima cámara, podrías.

-¡No!-

-¡Bien!-Las enredaderas me soltaron; parece que incluso el señor D tiene su límite de paciencia. Bastante pequeña para un inmortal-Puedes irte.

Fue demasiado fácil, solo me levante y camine lentamente mientras la fila de la cabaña de Hefesto caminaba rumbo a la casa grande, supongo que era su turno después de mí; no pude evitar reparar que todos lucían muy bien, ni una mancha de grasa u hollín en sus ropas o caras. Incluso Leo se veía bien, pantalones estilo militar, franela café y tirantes. Me pareció que había alguien oculto entre los arboles pero solo fue mi imaginación.

-¡Ey Nico!-El moreno me saludo radiante, parece como si hubiera intentado peinarse-¿Qué tal tu foto?

-No me la tome-

-Oh…-Por su cara pareciera que acaba de decirle que me sentenciaron a la horca.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Nada!-De repente una de las hermanas de Leo, creo que llamaba Nisa o algo, lo sujeto por los hombros y le cerró la boca. Ignore eso y me puse a caminar, pero mientras me alejaba casi pude escucharla susurrar-¿Olvidaste lo que dijo que nos haría si le decimos?

Fin Pov Nico

El azabache ignoro lo último, no era la primera vez que alguien le cerraba la boca al moreno para que no hablara de mas. Lo que él no sabía era que, como buen dios de las fiestas, Dionisio tenía todo un manual con planes de contingencia para tratar con aguafiestas. Y que se lo había dado a Rachell.

En palabras más simples: le habían dado una bolsa de fuego griego a un pirómano.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera-Comento Jason sentado en la rama de un pino, desde donde podía ver a su querido hijo de Hades caminar de regreso a su cabaña.

-Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta ¿no?- Percy sonrió divertido al ver como Jason caía a su lado.

-¡¿De dónde diablos saliste?!-Resultaba difícil tomarse en serio a Jason con el cabello lleno de hojas y ramas-En serio, que haces aquí… Oculto-Y es que desde donde estaban nadie más podría verlos. Agazapados detrás de unos arbustos en el límite del bosque.

-Solo, daba una vuelta-Percy era pésimo a la hora de inventarse excusas. En especial cuando sus orejas se ponían coloradas. Entonces Jason le dio sentido:

-¡Estas acosando a alguien!-Gran esfuerzo fue el no gritarlo antes de desternillarse de risa-Pasas demasiado tiempo con ese sátiro… Debería darte vergüenza.

-No acoso a nadie-

-Espiar, vigilar, es lo mismo…-Apenas podía hablar entre la risa-Yo hacía lo mismo con Nico.

-Entonces no me juzgues-Percy estaba más que colorado. Entonces Jasón e puso a su lado e intento mirar en la misma dirección.

-¿Quien es tu presa?... ¡Ay dioses!-No podía ser. Era demasiado, y además difícil de creer, miro a Percy y no tuvo que preguntar nada. EL ojiverde flipaba en colores-¡¿Estas espiando a Leo?!

-¡Shhh! No grites-

Jason se carcajeaba a todo pulmón mientras Percy intentaba silenciar al único testigo, pero la dríade del árbol donde intentaba colgarlo los saco a ramasos. Bien, si no podía ahorcarlo tendría que ahogarlo en el lago.

-¿Entonces, Leo?-Ambos estaban sentados en una de las canoas, muy muy lejos de la orilla. Percy quería asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara, eso incluía a su escolta de tiburones para mantener lejos a las náyades.

-Si…-Resultaba extraño ver a Percy abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro en sus brazos. Jason se sintió un poco culpable.

-Ey amigo, no te sientas mal; no me burlaba de mala forma-Dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo del ojiverde-Yo también estoy con un chico ¿recuerdas?

-See, supongo que hice un drama-Eso era lo bueno de Percy, no podía quedarse quieto y desanimado mucho tiempo-Y no digas "también", tú tienes a Nico… Yo solo espió a Leo.

-Sabes, Leo es mi mejor amigo; y tiene un extraño gusto. Coqueteo con Khione, Calipso, Medea, Narciso, casi a cualquier par de piernas que se le pasaba por el frente.

-Si lo que quieres es animarme, necesitas practicar-Percy estaba a solo dos segundos se lanzarlo al agua plagada de tiburones.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que siempre terminan dándole una patada en el trasero-Jason tenía claro a donde quería llegar, pero era malo eligiendo las palabras-Y aunque dice que no le importa, se que en el fondo siente que nadie le necesita… Yo estaría muy tranquilo sabiendo que él está contigo. Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son muy compatibles.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Por su lado Percy sentía una nueva oleada de emoción.

-Claro, ambos son tan…-No tenia palabras para decir lo que pensaba mientras señalaba a Percy con ambas mano-¡Ustedes! Locos, tontos, aunque tú eres solo un poco más maduro.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido-Por extraño que suene, escuchar que el rubio lo animaba le daba un sentimiento de seguridad-Siento como si estuviera recibiendo la aprobación del padre de Leo…

-Excelente-Entonces Jason esbozo una sonrisa torcida-Porque sabes lo que les paso a todos los que lastimaron a Leo no…-A Khione la encerraron en un termo de "Hércules rompe cráneos", cortesía de Jason; Piper tenía amenazada a Calipso de mandarla de regreso a Ogigia si volvía a asomar su cara al campamento o a Leo; Medea fue quemada viva en su tienda; y Narciso, arrojado de regreso al inframundo en el campo de Asfódelo, donde no había espejos.

-Me queda claro, "cuñado"-Ambos se quedaron riendo un rato hasta que alguien los empezó a llamar a gritos desde la orilla. Cuando Percy devolvió la canoa a la playa se encontraron con Piper-Wauh, te ves…

-Pareces la versión femenina de rambo-Comento Jason siendo secundado por Percy.

La chica iba vestida con una camisa verde aceituna, pantalones de camuflaje, zapados deportivos y con el cabello recogido en un baño cajo un sombrero de árbol. En las manos llevaba una cámara fotográfica.

-¿Me queda bien no?-Bromeo Piper, siempre le había gustado llevar ropa lo menos femenina posible-Pero vine por otra cosa…-Se giro a Jason-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Te dije que se daría cuenta-Atajo Percy. Pero Piper lo contradijo:

-No es eso, es que no hace NADA-Agrego con especial énfasis en la última palabra-Tienes que ir, sacarlo y darnos oportunidad de atraparlo-Se giro a Percy-Y tu, tienes que ayudar-

-Clar-

-¡El está ocupado!-Jason se interpuso y rodeo al pelinegro por los hombros con un brazo-Percy tiene que ir a decirle algo muy importante a alguien.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto Piper levantando una ceja.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Pregunto Percy levantando ambas cejas. Jason sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, un simple gesto que le infundió a Percy nueva confianza-Esta bien… ¡Deséenme suerte!-Agrego mientras corría entre el bosque de regreso a las cabañas.

-¿Me vas a decir algo?-Piper lo miro suspicaz, pero Jason seguía sonriendo.

-Iré por Nico; y dile a Rachell que mande a un equipo extra tras Percy, algo me dice que les dará buen material.

-Escuche que al final no te dejaste…

-Sigo molesto contigo-

Jason torció los labios en una media sonrisa mientras veía a Nico, sentado tras su escritorio, leyendo un comic japonés, manga si no se equivocaba. Camino con seguridad dentro de la cabaña se paro junto a Nico y le quito el manga de las manos.

-Ya que todos están ocupados con los preparativos y yo me tome mi foto ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?-No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Nico. Era tan impredecible que le gustaba.

-¿Y si mejor nos quedamos?-El menor se levanto y lo encaro mientras le sujetaba el borde del pantalón-Convénceme de olvidar esto…

-_"Que mas quisiera…"_-Mal momento para sentir el cosquilleo en la bragueta del pantalón-¿Seguro? En un rato Leo llegara con todos los chicos del campamento Júpiter… No querrás que Hazel vuelva a encontrarnos-

-¡Vamos a recibirlos!-Sonrisa de alivio. Ya después podría tener todo el sexo que quería con Nico.

EL resto del día fue bastante entretenido para Jason y Nico; hacía tiempo que no tenían una cita con tanto movimiento en el campamento. Al medio día encontraron a los chicos de la cabaña de Hermes cargar con las bolsas de serpentinas y globos que Nico había traído el día anterior.

-¿No deberían estar colgando eso?-Pregunto Nico al ver a Travis y a Connor alejarse disimuladamente con unas bolsas sin abrir.

-See…-Los Stoll sonrieron traviesamente-Kile de Afrodita nos va a ayudar con eso-Después vieron a los gemelos correr rumbo a la cabaña de la diosa del amor.

-¿Crees que debamos seguirlos?-Sugirió Jason preocupado-Ya sabes, para asegurarnos que no harán nada peligroso.

-Créeme, no quieres saber lo que harán-Una vez mientras buscaba a Piper, por una razón que no recordaba, había visto a los gemelos salir con el tal Kile rumbo al bosque-Menos si llevan globos.

Justo antes del almuerzo el Argo II aterrizo en la cancha que había en medio de las cabañas. Leo fue el primero en desembarcar metido en un papel de capitán de avión; con uniforme y todo:

-Su capitán del Argo II informa la llegada exitosa de su vuelo 101 proveniente del campamento Júpiter-Hablaba a través de un megáfono de bronce a su audiencia, que solo eran Jason, Nico, algunos chicos de las demás cabañas y Percy-Y, aunque sé que no tenían más opción, les agradecemos por volar con "Aero Leo"

-Nunca cambiaras…-Comento Reina mientras bajaba y Leo se quitaba la gorra para reverenciarla como si fuera miembro de la nobleza.

Los siguientes en bajar fueron Hazel y Frank, la chica fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano y Frank saludo a su colega romano, Jason le apretó un poco el hombro a Nico para que no pusiera incomodo a Frank; detrás de ellos pasaron un par de miembros más de la legión, la mayoría eran chicos jóvenes pero Reina había tenido la sensatez de traerse a algunos centuriones adultos para mantenerlos bajo control.

-¿Qué esperas?-Jason se tomo un segundo, mientras Nico y Hazel se ponían al día, para acercarse a Percy y hablarle bajo.

-Eh, es que ahora está ocupado-En verdad que ver a Percy todo tímido era una rareza.

-Solo pregunte por educación… ¡EH LEO!-Tomo a Percy y lo empujo hasta que choco de frente con Leo.

-¡Ey! Cuidado amigo…-Por suerte Leo pudo sujetarlo antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo-Ah, hola Percy no te había visto en todo el día.

-See, hola Leo-El si había visto a Leo-Y… ¿Qué tal el viaje?-No pudo ignorar lo bien que se veia Leo en su uniforme de piloto de avión.

-Bien, algo aburrido-

Jason observaba todo desde una distancia suficiente para escuchar, y no podía creer lo idiota que era Percy. Aunque tampoco dejo de preguntarse si él había sonado igual de tonto cuando intentaba acercarse a Nico.

-Oye Leo…-Pero el ojiverde era su amigo, así que le echaría una mano-¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que siempre habías querido surfear?-El moreno asintió-Pues aquí tienes a un hijo del dios del mar.

-¡Ey si!-De repente Percy tenía a Leo sujetándolo del brazo-¡Vamos vamos!

Jason solo sonrió complacido mientras veía a Percy siendo arrastrado por Leo hacia la playa. Lo único que no esperaba era escuchar un "Mjmm" a su lado.

-¿Desde cuándo haces de doctora corazón?-Casi se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio a Nico parado a su lado. Pero el chico lucia relajado.

-¿Tú no-En respuesta a su pregunta incompleta Nico lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso suavemente-Wauh.

-Porque iba a estar celoso…-Comento un poco jadeante-Tengo al hijo de Júpiter solo para mí.

-Eres tan posesivo.

Esa noche fue, en palabras de los parientes lejanos de Quirón, un absoluto "fiestongo"

Los hermanos de Leo prepararon el mejor y más grande equipo de sonido de toda la historia; la música se escuchaba por todo el campamento sin que los bajos lastimaran los oídos y sin una sola onda de distorsión. Aunque tuvieron que hacer un pequeño intermedio entre el rock y el pop y poner uno de los discos de vinilo de Quirón, y no muchos sabían bailar la música suave del jazz. Solo Nico, que obligo a Jason a ir a la pista; Piper con Will, la única pareja que bailaba a la par; era tierno ver a Hazel enseñarle a bailar a alguien tan grande como Frank que se movía como un niño pequeño y tímido.

-¡Eh Jason, buenos pasos abuelo!-Leo era uno de los que estaban sentados mirando a las pocas parejas bailar.

-No quiero escuchar eso de un tonto que ni siquiera sabe bailar.

-Ya verás…-El moreno tomo la primera mano que vio y corrió justo al centro de la pista de baile.

Un minuto después Leo y Percy eran la pareja más rara del lugar. Leo imitaba los pasos de Piper, con movimientos un poco mas exagerados, y Percy se movía tanto como una estatua.

Como los gemelos Stoll se gastaron casi todo el papelillo, sabrá Hermes en que, los demás chicos de la cabaña 11 hicieron un trato con la cabaña de Hécate; el resultado fueron cientos de pequeñas bolas de fuego revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de todos. No eran calientes pero eran de colores y tan brillantes que nadie tenía problemas para ver en la noche.

-Tú y sus grandes ideas…

-Ey, la idea es buena-Se acero y susurro al oído del menor-Admite que te gusta…

Nico mantenía su cara estoica mientras gruñia, pero aun así se dejaba abrazar por la cintura mientras miraba un pequeño grupo de luces verdes escribir en el aire sobre sus cabezas, dejando una estela de neón que decía: "Te amo, mi chico zombi"

Incluso Nico le mando un mensaje a Frank que decía: "Te estoy vigilando no toques a mi hermana"

En respuesta, Hazel le escribió: "No molestes; o le diré a Jason sobre tu pequeño fetiche con el chocolate"

Nico: "¡Hazel!"

Percy: "¿Con chocolate? ¿En serio?"

Nico: "No molestes Jackson, ve a espiar a Valdez"

Leo: "Como que espiarme? O_O?"

Frank: "No mandes caras en los mensajes"

Leo: "Las caras son divertidas XD"

Piper: "Si lo son n_n"

Jason: "¿Alguien tiene chocolate?"

Nico: "¡Jason!"

Connor: "Diez dracmas y te consigo un barril de sirope"

Nico: "Dejen de enviar mensajes con luces"

Leo: "¿Percy me espía? u/u"

Percy: "¿No?"

Reina: "Ustedes son tan inmaduros…"

Percy: "No te metas, ¡Rara!"

Reina: "¡Date por muerto Jackson!"

Leo: "Eh Yo tengo preguntas que hacerle! ¬_¬+"

Los siguientes diez minutos Percy se la paso siendo perseguido por Leo, Reina y varias luces con mensajes para el ojiverde, que no tenía tiempo para leer.

-¡Cuñadito!

De donde salió Thalia, nadie tenía idea. Pero Nico tuvo que soportar ser estrangulado en los brazos de la hermana de Jason.

-¡Thalia!-En medio del forcejeo de una chica que no quería soltar algo y u chico que quería recuperarlo, Nico termino recibiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica-Te vez bien…

-Si no quieres verte bien en china, cállate-Ambos estaban en el baño, Nico frente a un espejo intentando aplastarse su cabello erizado a causa de la estática que aun tenia.

-…-Jason sabía que no tenía más opción que ayudar al menor. Se acerco, mojo sus manos y suavemente las paso por el cabello negro de Nico. El menor no pudo resistirse a dejarse peinar por Jason, así que solo se quedo quieto y se dejo hacer. Después de un rato Jason había dejado de peinarlo y había empezado a masajear suavemente el cuello de Nico.

-¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?-Pregunto de repente mientras se besaban.

Ninguno respondió, la respuesta vino sola: Thalia hizo volar el techo del baño gritándole algo a Jason sobre no abusar de su querido cuñadito.

Y, aunque la comida del campamento siempre era bastante buena, a la media noche todos tuvieron una esplendida cena. Por primera vez en la historia nadie comido en la mes 25. No, Quirón dispuso una larga mesa de madera y manteles blancos, y nada de "banquitos" no señor: sillas de madera con los asientos de tela más suaves que había. A todo lo largo se sentaban amigos, no había hijos de Zeus o de Hermes, no había griegos ni romanos, solo habían mestizos compartiendo una agradable comida:

-Es raro comer en una mesa tan larga-Comento Leo mientras mordía una pierna de pollo.

-No; es agradable-Por otro lado Percy y Jason se sentían genial, detestaban comer solos en sus mesas. Y Nico estuvo de acuerdo, pero se conformo con asentir con la cabeza-Papas…

-¿Y tu porque sigues vivo?-Percy se quedo mirando a Nico sin entender-Creí que Reina te estaba matando…

-See, se apiado de mí…

-La convencí de que no lo matara-La respuesta de Leo tenía mucho más sentido. Se giro y miro a Percy con una ceja alzada-Aun tiene que explicarme muchas cosas.

Además de un Percy sonrojado por tener a Leo mirándolo con actitud de "interrogador de la CIA" la cena también tuvo a Frank dándole de comer Hazel en la boca, la chica le mando una acida mirada a su hermano retándolo a que la interrumpiera.

-_"Mejor no…-_Pensó Nico-_Sabe demasiado de mi"_-Su fetiche con el dulce era solo la punta del iceberg.

En mitad de la mesa Reina se levanto, Percy se oculto tras sus amigos, y di un pequeño discurso de lo orgullosa que estaba de presenciar la paz entre romanos y griegos, y las altas expectativas que tenia para su colaboración mutua en el futuro.

-¡Rara! ¡Rara! ¡Rara! ¡Rara!-La chica se ruborizo en cuanto todos empezaron a corear sus iníciales. Por suerte nadie le dijo que fue Nico quien empezó el coro.

Pero lo más divertido de todo fue la hora del postre: Helado de chocolate con sirope.

-Al que diga una sola palabra ¡se va de viaje con Thanatos!-Resultaba difícil tomarse en serio la amenaza de un chico sonrojado hasta las orejas y que te apunta con una cuchara de plata.

-Solo come tu postre…-Al menos Jason era capaz de ser maduro.

O eso le hubiera gustado pensar a Nico. El rubio se paso el resto del postre "disfrutando" con demasiada parsimonia y lentitud su helado: se llevaba una enorme cucharada a la boca, metía y sacaba la cuchara lentamente de sus labios y luego se aseguraba de no dejarse nada pasando la lengua, lentamente, por el cubierto. Todo mientras observaba fijamente a Nico.

_-"Mira para otro lado, mira para otro lado"_-Se repitió eso, pero a su derecha tenia a Leo y a Percy discutiendo:

-Responderé a tus preguntas si me dejas…

-No te Dare mi postre.

-No es que me lo des…-Rebatió Percy-Es que me dejes dártelo.

… y a su izquierda:

-Se supone que esto lo haga yo-Decía Frank apenado.

-Te amo, pero no quiero helado en mi mejilla otra vez-Hazel se veía muy dulce dándole a Frank de comer. Hasta que empezó a decir-Aquí viene el avión…

Su única salida…

-Nico deja el drama y abre los ojos.

Para el final de la noche, y contra cualquier pronóstico, el señor D hizo aparecer una copa de cristal frente a todos, llenas hasta la mitad de un líquido morado que desprendía un pequeño brillo purpura, y propuso un brindis por la primera buena fiesta que había tenido en toda su tiempo de "desintoxicación".

Todos alzaron sus copas honrados de poder probar un poco del mejor vino del universo.

-Sabes, sin contar su idea del anuario…-Comento Nico-Este ha sido un gran día.

-Eres muy tierno-Jason abrazo a Nico una última vez antes de separarse rumbo a su cabaña-Te veo mañana…-El menor lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para darle un corto beso:

-Te amo-

Al día siguiente:

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

Por raro que suene, el que Nico llegue al panteón comedor gritando que matara a su novio, no era algo a lo que los demás mestizos no estuvieran acostumbrados. Tal vez romanos se impresionaron un poco al ver al menor atravesar el lugar mientras llevaba un grueso libro en sus brazos.

Un poco mas allá, en las demás mesas, los chicos y chicas pagaban sus apuestas, sin que Nico lo notara, mientras compartían comentarios como "te dije que se daría cuenta" o "debieron entregarlos al final del día".

-Buenos días amor-Jason nunca era meloso, solo cuando estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el aura maligna de Nico.

-…-El menor llego a la mesa de Zeus y estampo el libro que llevaba en sus brazos contra la mesa: era grueso, con la portada de pasta dura color naranja. Con un pegaso negro y las indícales C.H.B. estampadas en cuero.

-Eh-

-Y…-Atajo el menor con una muy escalofriante sonrisa feliz-Desde hace tiempo papá quiere echarte el guante por meterte con su hijo favorito; así que más te vale que tu explicación sea muy convincente.

En una situación menos peligrosa Jason habría respondido algo como "Eres su único hijo".

-Mira Nico, creo que en verdad exageras con esto…-Jason jalo el libro hacia él y lo abrió. Al principio había una dedicatoria de Quirón; seguidas de "capítulos", cada uno enumerado con las cabañas. El primero era "Descendientes de Zeus" y como solo era Jason su foto ocupaba toda una página; seguido de Nico, exactamente lo mismo, solo que la foto de Nico era: Perfecta-Sales muy bien, eres muy fotogénico.

-No lo-

Jason se salto el resto de capítulos, el único que también ocupaba una página solo con su foto era Percy. El resto tenia primero una foto grande de todo el grupo y el resto de fotos individuales distribuidas uniformemente de acuerdo a su número de campistas, como cuatro fotos en una página a diez, por Hermes. Al final había una sección que eran puras fotos de campistas en sus actividades diarias.

Los chicos de Apolo practicando con el arco; Afrodita en medio de una pasarela improvisada; Hefesto en su forja o el bunker 9; Hermes arrojándoles globos de agua a la cabaña de Ares.

Pero el reclamo de Nico se debía a que había cerca de seis hojas llenas de fotos con él y Jason. Ellos paseando por el campamento; ellos frente al Argo II; ellos encontrándose para ir a la fiesta; ellos bailando; ellos enviándose mensajes de luz; ellos cenando; ellos chocando sus copas durante el brindis.

Todas las fotos era de las cosas que habían echo el día anterior durante ¡todo el día!

-Rachell sabía que no te dejarías fotografiar voluntariamente-Explico Jason mientras miraba su foto favorita, él y Nico paseando agarrados de la mano-Así que, entre varios chicos de Hécate y Niké te tomaron las fotos furtivamente.

-¡Nos espiaron!

-Los de Niké son lo bastante rápidos para pasar desparecer cuando es el momento, no son entrometidos-Nico seguía mirándolo molesto. Pero en vez de una ola de zombis todo lo que recibió fue un suspiro de Nico mientras se sentaba a su lado y seguía ojeando el anuario.

-Al menos no fuimos los únicos-Además de él y Jason también habían fotos de las demás parejas del campamento. Las más divertidas eran las de Percy y Leo, aunque había unas bastante buenas de ellos surfeando y otras divertidas de Percy besando a Leo en la mejilla-Me pregunto qué será de esos dos…

Jason se sonrojo:

-Anoche hubo mucho ruido en la cabaña de Poseidón-Por una vez el rubio deseo irse dormir al bosque. Y es que de la cabaña de al lado no dejaban de llegar ruidos, demasiado claros.

-Ya-Nico también se sonrojo ligeramente. Llego al final del libro donde habían muchas hojas en blanco-Supongo que esto es para que lo firmen.

-¿Ey, porque la cara larga?-El rubio sabía perfectamente la razón, odiaba cuando Nico se deprimía-Sabes que todos te escribiremos algo…

-Sí, pero…-Inconscientemente se acerco a Jason que lo abrazo por la cintura-No sé si alguien más quiera mi firma.

Jason sabía que era verdad, aun con lo mucho que Nico se había acoplado, quedaban muchos campistas que miraban con miedo al hijo de Hades. Pero hizo lo que siempre hacia: apretó al menor contra su pecho y le beso la coronilla:

-¿Quieres que te escriba algo?-Nico lo miro con cara de cachorro.

-No tengo pluma…

-Yo iré por una-Lo extraño fue, que Jason tomo el anuario de Nico-Espérame en el pino ¿sí?

-Te tardaste-Reprocho. Había estado sentado en la misma rama caída por casi una hora. Pero Jason no respondió nada. Solo extendió el anuario de Nico, tenía un pequeño separador roja casi al final. Cuando Nico lo abrió no pudo evitar agradecerle a Jason por pedirle que lo esperara en un lugar apartado, odiaba que los demás lo vieran llorar.

-¿Te gusta?-Solo Jason tenía ese derecho.

-…-Se arrojo sobre el rubio y lo beso con lentitud, con cariño.

El libro cayo lentamente, abierto, junto a ellos. En las páginas había dedicatorias de todos sus amigos, escritas con diferentes tintas y letras.

"_Eres el chico más oscuro, frio, con grandes tendencias homicidas e inmaduro que conozco, y tal vez te parezca raro pero para mí siempre serás como mi hermanito menor. PD: no le creas a Jason nada de lo que diga, Leo y yo solo hablamos anoche. Att: Percy"_

"_Me alegra que te des la oportunidad en el amor que tanto te merecías. No necesito desearte suerte, se que eres y serás muy feliz. Att: Piper"_

"_¡CHICO ZOMBI! XD Quisiera escribirte algo mas pero Percy no se me despega de encima. PD: ¿Cómo le haces para que no duela al día siguiente?. Att: Leo" había una pequeña y superficial quemadura junto a esta._

"_Eres un metiche, pero también eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Te quiero Nico. PD: ¿crees que podríamos tomarnos una vacaciones a Venecia? Y deja de fastidiar Frank. ATT: Hazel, tu hermana" _

"_Estoy honrado, y feliz, de tener a un chico tan extraordinario como cuñado; siempre podemos jugar mitomagia. PD: Hazel dijo que solo estabas jugando, ¿era cierto? No es que dude de su palabra ni nada… Att: Frank"_

"_Te protegería con mi vida, daría mi espada solo para verte sonreír; pero eres demasiado orgulloso y fuerte como para permitirlo. Por eso te pido que me dejes luchar a tu lado hasta que las miras decidan cortar nuestros hilos. PD: espero que no suene tan cursi ahora que lo estoy leyendo de nuevo. Att: Te ama, Jason"_

-Io ti amo-

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm, creo que el final quedo algo cursi. Pero opinio que quedo bien, no pude idear nada mejor jeje que contradictorio soy no creen…<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de todo y me gustaría leer tu Reviews.**

**PD: Me siento algo inspirado, así que si quieres leer sobre alguna pareja en particular que te guste solo pídelo.**

**Nos leemos…**


End file.
